


You Grab My Attention

by ElectricSpinz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kurusu Akira has ADHD, M/M, from me, gay idiots, im love them, lots of self projection, they were idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricSpinz/pseuds/ElectricSpinz
Summary: Ryuji has started taking notice of Akira's odd behaviors, and decides to learn more about it. In turn, Akira begins to feel more confident about being neurodivergent.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	You Grab My Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write summaries weeeeeeee
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Adri for coming up with some awesome lines for me when I was stuck. I probably would have figured something out on my own eventually but I don't think they'd be as good as what she came up with. Everyone stan my friend Adri in this chili's tonight!

“...So basically, the Featherman manga adaptation wasn’t too bad. I’m kinda glad that Futaba forced me to read it. Oh! And then...Akira?”

There he went, staring into space again. It was starting to frustrated Ryuji a bit. Weren’t couples always supposed to listen to each other or something? Yet Akira was always spacing out left and right. It didn’t matter where they were. School, Central Street, waiting for his turn when they’d go out to play darts, and right here in one of the booths at Leblanc. You’d think he might be some sort of wax sculpture were it not for his constant finger tapping and leg bouncing. Ryuji huffed and bumped Akira’s shoulder with his own, causing Akira to blink and snap out of his thoughts, looking up at Ryuji.

“Dude, were you listening to anything I was saying?” 

Akira shrugged. “I tried to.”

“For real?” Ryuji groaned a bit. “This happens all the time. What’s up with that?”

“I have attention issues. ADHD. Which is also why I end up fidgeting all the time too. It’s called stimming.” Akira replied.

“Huh. That so? I knew there had to be a reason behind the way you’re always movin’ in some way. Any other stuff?”

Akira gave him a small smile. “I usually hold back a lot of the ways I stim. But, considering that you seem curious, maybe I won’t do that anymore.”

“Does it hurt? Holdin’ it back, I mean.” Ryuji sure hoped it didn’t. It’d suck if holding back all the time caused his boyfriend physical pain, and that he went through it thinking that if he didn’t, he’d scare Ryuji off. “You can move however you need to, man. I don’t give a shit. And if anyone else does, I can just punch ‘em in the junk.”

The last sentence made Akira laugh, which may or may not have been Ryuji’s favorite sound ever.

“I appreciate it. No, it doesn’t hurt, but it’s not pleasant. However, I think I’ll take you up on your offer.” Akira said, sipping at his coffee. 

“Good!” Ryuji grinned, sitting back more. “I’ll be watching, then!”

And he really did.

At school, Akira still kept his fidgeting to a minimum. The usual finger and toe tapping. But Ryuji would also notice him wringing his hands casually, or rubbing them together as if it were totally normal behavior. Sometimes he’d fidget with his glasses, or the buttons on his jacket.

Ryuji liked these little quirks. They were charming, now that he was really paying attention.

They went to Leblanc after school again that day. Sojiro had business to attend to, so the shop was closed for the day, meaning they were alone in the cafe.

“This is a nice little date.” Akira said with a smile, watching Ryuji blow on his mug. He’d decided to change things up, and serve hot cocoa instead of coffee. It made Ryuji feel embarrassingly mushy inside to know that Akira remembered that peppermint hot cocoa was his favorite hot drink, so he kept the mushiness locked up.

“Dude, we’re just at your house. It’s not a date.” He said.

“Yeah. But the difference it we’re alone and sitting at the booth instead of up in my room. And I made this special for you. So I say that it’s a date.” Akira responded, setting down his steaming cup. 

Ryuji shrugged. “....Eh, that’s fair. I’ll give you a point this time.” 

As the conversation continued, Akira started to move more unusually. This wasn’t just basic fidgeting with his hands. Now Akira was rocking back and forth in his seat, casually continuing on with the conversation. It wasn’t even slow rocking. It was energetic, yet his face and voice were calm as ever. The way he moved, back and forth... it was honestly cute, at least to Ryuji. Akira had always been cute but in this moment, the way he was moving just made Ryuji want to sit next to him and hug him as their feelings melted together. Ryuji loved him so much. 

Such a small thing really caused such a big internal reaction for Ryuji. Add that to the list of things about Akira that reminded Ryuji that he is in fact Very Gay.

“Ryujiiii? You’re staring~.” Akira chuckled.

Ah. It must have shown on his face. It always did, didn’t it? That, and Akira was always remarkably perceptive, especially when it came to his boyfriend. 

“Shuddup! It’s your own damn fault for being...like that!” Ryuji shouted, wondering if he could blame the heat spreading across his face on the steam from the mug. But when Akira burst out laughing, he knew right then and there that he wouldn’t buy it.

“Like what???” The dark haired boy questioned, still cracking up.

“Y-Y’know...cute!” Ryuji answered, crossing his arms. “It’s like, who gave you the right?”

Akira smiled at him, continuing to rock as he absentmindedly fiddled with a lock of his dark hair. “You know, you never compliment me normally. I love it.”

“I try my best, man! Give me an effin break.” 

“Hey, I said I love it! What more do you want?” 

Truth be told, at this point Ryuji just wanted to fucking kiss him already. Which he totally could do. But he didn’t do that. He just pulled the hood of his purple sweater up and sipped at his now cooler hot chocolate. 

Akira seemed to have gotten the message, because he used his free hand to blow Ryuji a kiss.

Ah, so that’s what it was like to swoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone: Stop saying that all these Persona 5 characters have ADHD!  
> Me, self projecting my ADHD onto Akira, Ryuji, Maruki, Futaba, and probably more characters: hehe adhd headcanon machine go brrrr


End file.
